


Say it Again

by MissKierie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Masochism, Other, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Sadism, Spit Kink, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Whipping, but there's plant sex, there isn't a tag for plant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKierie/pseuds/MissKierie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fucking asshole vines. Groping and pulling you around like they own you. Your face is up against a pine tree. Hands tied behind your back. Kneeling on the frozen ground. His head is between your legs. The petals tickle you. Obnoxious slurping sounds. He likes making things more dramatic than they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other Flowey fic, which you can read here http://archiveofourown.org/works/5440073
> 
> Fuck, man. I really like Flowey. I wrote this in like a day. He just flows from my fingers. I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to leave feedback. See ya'll sinners in hell.
> 
> Readers gender is left to interpretation and they have a vagina.

“You can’t keep doing this to me…”

You were captured fucking. AGAIN. On your way home. More fucking asshole vines. Groping and pulling you around like they own you. Your face is up against a pine tree. Hands tied behind your back. Kneeling on the frozen ground. His head is between your legs. The petals tickle you. Obnoxious slurping sounds. He likes making things more dramatic than they really are.

“Who’s going to stop me?” Flowey breathes against your genitals and finalizes his point by slamming your face into the trunk of the tree. A branch stabs your breast, nearly puncturing. You cry out helplessly, feeling his lips grin against you. “It’s the first interesting thing that’s happened in so long…” Something long and slimy violates you. It feels nice, small, no where near as cunt-wrenching as his vines. “Bethides,” he talks with a lisp, that must be his tongue inside you, “thomeoneth goth to puth you in your plathe.”

He retreats your front and experimentally laps at your back entrance. You gasp and tense up, trying to pull away from his mouth. Fuck, he’s played around back there, but.. never with his mouth. You’re embarrassed, not knowing how clean you are. Hm. Does he even have tastebuds? Noticing the switch in your reactions, he cackles and licks again, more pressure this time. You squirm, “I don’t… I don’t-AUGH!!” Mid-sentence, you’re once again rammed into the tree, bark splintering the right side of your face. Blood. Your eyes start to water. You’re trying to catch your breath. “F-Flowey, I. I haven’t showered yet…” you squeak, trying to offer some explanation.

“I know,” his voice is laced with gloat. Oh my god. You’re so ashamed. That makes his tongue feel all the more enjoyable as it coats your entrance. Something spreads your cheeks and suddenly he’s inside you. He pulls out immediately, making a sound like he’s trying not to gag. “Ugh, you humans are disgusting.” You press your lips together to hold in your laughter. You’re the one who just shoved your tongue up my ass, you fucking flower.

You blink and he’s right up in your face. Startled, you open your mouth to gasp and he just. Kisses you. Tongue and all. You can taste yourself and that’s kinda gross. You moan into his mouth, partly because you like it and partly because you know it’ll egg him on. He breaks contact, then nips at your chin. His lips flutter against your bleeding cheek as he speaks, “you actually like that? You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” He gathers the remaining saliva in his mouth and spits it at your face. It lands right on your eye and you whiiiine, unable to wipe it off, just letting it run down your face. “That’s better. Fucking cry. Cry you little idiot.”

A vine whips savagely against your ass, the tip curling around your hip with a loud SNAP. You scream, the momentum from the whip piercing your skin. More blood. You spread your legs and arch your back, asking for more strikes. He gives them to you. Your nose is running. Tears streaming down your face. He licks them off, avoiding the eye with his spit on it. You can feel plenty of welts on your ass starting to sting from the cold air. “Flowey… you can’t keep doing this.” Your legs are getting weak. You’re shaking.

He ignores you, using the vine he was just beating you with to toy with your vulva, lightly slapping your clit. Teeth pulling at the skin around your jaw. You’re a sobbing mess at this point, entire body flushed and wanting more. You know he won’t enter you until you ask for it. Until you beg for it. Until you tell him how much you need him inside you. Not a blue magical ghost cock. Him.

“You c-can’t…” you stutter as he flirts with the muscles around your entrance. “I’m going to fall in love with you if you keep doing this.” You’re proud of yourself for managing to say it. Deep breath. You open your eyes to look at him, expecting some kind of outburst or laughter. But. 

He’s just staring at you, eyes hazed with lust. Same as before. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

You pause. Blink a few times, trying to read his expression. He’s capricious as ever. Welp. Might as well. “Yes… yes, okay. Please fuck me.”

And oh fuck does he take his sweet tiiiiiimee. Just the tip. In and out a few times, then back to rubbing that erect nerve bundle at the crest of your lips. Then inside again, maybe just an inch. He’s still staring at you. You have to turn away, dropping your head. You can hear the wet sound of him moving around your folds. Hands gripped into tight fists. Two inches deep. Not even moving.

You let out an impatient grunt and bump your hips back into him, earning another inch. He chuckles against your ear, running his teeth along the lobe. “Fall in love…” he whispers. “R-Really?” Finally, you’re filled. Pulls out agonizingly slowly. Gently pushes back in. He’s never taken his time like this. He’s never been this gentle inside you. You try not to let it go to your head… he could never reciprocate. Right?

“Say it again.” Vines come to cradle your face and help support your torso, giving your knees a much needed break. He starts pumping in and out of you at a steady pace, making audible squelch squish squish sounds.

“Wh-.. what?” throat coated in mucus, your voice barely manages to get anything out. You raise your head, just peeking at him over your shoulder.

His smile is genuine. But his eyes… erratic. Your stomach twists. “Say it again,” he drawled. The vines around your head lift you up, he’s kissing you. “Say you love me,” his words quiver. Presses his lips to you again. You notice the texture of his stamen.

Moving faster inside you. Continuously massaging that nerve bundle. Eyes roll back in your head. “Ooh fuck… Flowey, I. I think I’m falling in love with you.” You’re so anxious. He’s building to something. He hasn’t stopped leering at you. Vines continually caressing your upper body and groin.  
Ashamed of your own feelings. Head swimming with oxytocin and adrenaline. You feel more exposed than you ever have in your entire life.

His face starts to morph. Sharper teeth, hollow eyes. He looks like he wants to devour you. “Say. It. Again.” He’s breathing heavily. He fucks you faster and faster, fully out, fully back in. Tension building inside you. You feel so hot despite the cold winter air surrounding you. 

“F-Flowey…” you cry.

“SAY IT AGAIN!” His face mashes into yours, petals completely encasing you. Orgasm approaching. You’re moaning and stuttering. You don’t want to say it again. You’re starting to feel afraid. Still thrusting into you relentlessly. His eye close and when they reopen. He’s Sans. Grinning. “You’d say it to me, wouldn’t you?” He even sounds like him. 

Normally, this is the only thing he could do to disgust you. Normally, you’d turn away and scream. You’d plead for him to stop. But. You. You love him. You know who he really is. A sad creature, wearing a mask to protect himself. Surviving. Without a soul. You smile warmly and press a kiss to the mock skeletal teeth. “Ahh!! I love you, Flowey!” You climax around him, muscles pulling him in deep to your pulsing cervix. Spark of white behind your eyes as the euphoria rocks your entire body. Quivering and choking on your own moans. Reveling in the aftershocks. The vines start to leave your body. Arms finally freed.

Flowey’s face is back to ‘normal.’ He looks like… you just hurt his feelings. Plants retreating to the ground. He’s abandoning you again.

“No!” Your hands cup his stem leading up to his head, ignoring the immense pain from moving your arms so quickly after being bound for so long. Forehead presses to his, “please don’t leave me again.”

He’s starting to cry. “I just… can’t understand.” Slips between your fingers and vanishes into the soil. Flowey ran away. You fall forward, cradling your knees to your chest. You have a good cry. The wind is blowing. It’s cold.

Zip up your oversized winter jacket. Trudge back home. Papyrus’ music playing from his room. You go to him. You could really use some cuddles and aftercare right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the continuation here http://archiveofourown.org/works/5825881/chapters/13426486


End file.
